Fairy Tail Drabbles
by LadyMercenary
Summary: A series of many drabbles featuring random, loving moments, glimpses of funny times in my life (but Fairy-fied!), and other scenes from me to you :) Enjoy !
1. Tranquility In The Forest

Well, I decided to do this since I feel like I'm abandoning writing, but I'm still here. I'm just . . . almost feeling lost when it comes to writing. Like it's gotten to the point where I have all the ideas but laziness is clouding my mind and work is keeping me going, along with school.

Plus, pep rally at my school was crazy this year! I'm legit covered in my school colors paint and I'm just ._.

Whatever! Let's do this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>_Thoughts_

**Chapter One**

**.:Tranquility In The Forest:.**

The sky was blue, he noted, and the trees had small rays of light that shined through the branches. An assortment of birds crowed and cooed with proficient songs varying from sweet chirps to soft meoldys, all synchronized with each other.

These silly little moments made him pause and take a look at his surroundings and say,

"Life is beautiful," he breathed, steadily letting in a stream of fresh air enter his lungs. Closing his eyes, he let his senses take control of him.

The steady tunes filled his ears and clear, crisp air wifted through his nose. A cold breeze touched his cheeks and the sunlight warmed his skin, a comforting and soothing combo. There was a calming aura around his environment and in the distance, one could faintly hear the crunch of someone walking through the dirt and wood.

He opened his eyes once more. One by one, he brushed his bangs away from his onyx orbs and stared at the sunlight shining through the bright green leaves. Smiling to himself, he crossed his arms behind his head and sighed in content, feeling his arms brush the marsh and touch the cold ground.

His old life mirrored this particular moment, and he didn't want to dwell on the past any longer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Igneel would scowl if he ever had regretted his choices.


	2. Sweetly Havens

**Well, here's chapter two! Enjoy my lovelies! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>_Thoughts_

**Chapter Two **

**.:Sweetly Havens:.**

Chocolate bars are one of her favorites, even though everyone kept on raving on it being bad for you for giving one zits and horrible acne. So what? It's just candy, filled with sweet and sugary goodness. I mean, it's not like it's gonna kill you, right?

Biting into the bar, she savored the chocolate that had squeezed its way into the creases of her teeth, the crevices of her gums and the burst of heavenly goodness on her tongue. Moaning in approval, she placed it back on her table and grabbed for her pipping hot coffee that rested on a cork-screw coaster. Taking a sip, she felt the waves of the steam warm up the tip of her nose and she breathed in the wafting fumes of French Vanilla.

Releasing her drink, she placed it back on her coaster and started to write again, feeling the gears in her mind shift and turn with rusty nuts and bolts.

Scratching her pen on the paper was also another favorite on her list. Because being a writer is a full time job for your mind, she reminded herself, and that no one can limit the amount of possibilities of ideas that can be wielded with your pen.

Let your imagination flow, they say. The blonde lived for that quote.


	3. Glitter In A Bottle

**I'm getting these out asap! :D This is what I did just to make up for the times I've been absent for many times on here so yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>_Thoughts_

**Chapter Three**

**.:Glitter In A Bottle:.**

The glitter in the small, aquatic-filled world was shaking and falling quickly and slowly at the same time. He couldn't understand how or why he chose those two words to describe it, but it was possible. The small town inside was shining in silver and white fluff. Forest green trees were sprinkled in creamy ice and the ground was spread with small snow footprints.

His dark eyes watched the glitter sparkle in the yellow rays of sun, shining and glistening bright. Water and winter ice collided within the small atmosphere as he shook the small world that was glued tight on a small, but decorated stand.

How in the world did she know that this was nostalgia to him?

I guess Juvia always knew him the most.


	4. The Player's Game

**I'm so hungry right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>_Thoughts_

**Chapter Four**

**.:The Player's Game:.**

Glass clanged with each other as forest green felt had slid over the board. He smirked, watching as his opponent was intently staring at his piece that he moved.

His opponent, he noted, was turning white in color, face flushed and palms greasy with cold sweat. "How could he," his opponent muttered to an audible whisper, "How could this . . ."

His opponent then frowned immediately, a dark expression on her face. Like in a comedic children's show, her hair whipped around her, floating in the air when the heavy aura surrounded and drowned her curvaceous figure. Her fists were clenched tight, anger surging through her red velvet veins. Glancing at him, she watched as his smirk turned into a satisfied grin, pearly white canines shined in the sunlight. _This man will be the death of me_, she thought.

She breathed in a gulp of crisp air, closing her eyes and opening them momentarily to see her opponent still in his triumphant state. Unclenching her hands, she released a breath, finally keeping her head level and filled with strategic thoughts. Clamping her hands together, she rested her chin on the back of her hands, knuckles slightly pale and palms red and irritated. Her eyes glanced at the glass board. _If I move this_, _then that would happen,_ she thought, _But if I move that piece, then my king will be open for a checkmate._

After moments of antagonizing silence, she hovered her hand on top of her chosen piece, satisfied with her final option. She grabbed the glass piece, and with a serene smile, she landed her piece. _Now or never, _she breathed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The tattooed man was now the one frozen, shocked at the scarlet haired woman who outsmarted him. "The tables have turned," she said, crossing her metal-covered arms and leaned back in her seat, watching him struggle with a mocking twitch of her mouth. "Checkmate."


End file.
